


By the Mighty Power of Thor

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, University, the one where a cat brings them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s roommate isn’t too happy about the cat Phil had unceremoniously decided to adopt, and makes him find a new home for it. Unwilling to give the cat up completely, Phil strikes up a deal with the new cat owner. Or, the one where a cat brings Dan and Phil together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Mighty Power of Thor

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  _Prompt_ : Dan and Phil are in college and Phil tries to convince his roommate to let him keep a that Phil’s bought but doesn’t succeed so he goes around with posters saying “Help me find a place to keep my cat,” and Dan replies and so they meet with a cat.
> 
> For: [the-panda-overlord](http://the-panda-overlord.tumblr.com). I didn’t 100% stay true to your prompt, I’ll be honest, but I hope that you’ll enjoy it anyway. I am so sorry that it’s so late. This was meant to be a celebration of 500 followers on this blog, for my 500th follower specifically, but now I’m at 800 (WHICH HOLY SHIT, THANK YOU BTW) and I’ve barley managed to finish. Hopefully I’ll be back soon with a collab-chap fic :)
> 
> Special thanks as always to [mostlikelyprocrastinating](http://mostlikelyprocrastinating.tumblr.com) for beta'ing.

“Please, Thomas, can’t we keep her?”

“What the fuck mate? No way. Aren’t you allergic?”

“Maybe,” Phil responded, hiding the grimace that would surely give him away, “but that’s besides the point! She’s just a baby, and I couldn’t leave her! They were going to put her down!” he pleaded.

“No. No way in _hell_ , Phil! You know how much I hate animals!” Thomas complained, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. “Half the time you aren’t home anyway. Who’s going to take care of her? Because there is no way I’m going to do it.”

Phil let out a huff in response, quickly deflating as he realized he wasn’t going to be able to convince his roommate to keep the cat. Dropping his gaze, he felt his heart melt once again at the site of the pitiful kitten sitting at his feet.

She was just a tiny little thing, barley three pounds, and covered in the fluffiest black fur Phil had ever seen. She had one white spot, stamped across her cheek, to distinguish her as something different, but was otherwise a little black ball. As Phil stared at her, her little black paws batted at his toes in a playful manner, and her piercing yellow eyes stared up at him, pleading.

With a soft sigh, Phil finally nodded his head. “Alright, fine. But I can’t take her back. I’ll make some posters, and she’ll be out of your hair within the week. Promise,” Phil said, relieved when his roommate nodded back.

“Just keep her in your room, or something,” Thomas agreed as he walked away.

The minute he’d closed his door behind him, Phil scooped up the tiny kitten into his hands, and cuddled her to his chest.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, Thor. We’ll find you a good home, I promise,” he assured her. “But for now, let’s go show you my room.”

\--

That weekend, Phil spent his time playing with his new found friend and printing out posters. Manchester University wasn’t a small campus, but it wasn’t that big either, so Phil contented himself with 50, and told himself that that would be enough.

He almost didn’t put his real phone number down, reluctant for anyone to _actually_ call him, but he relented, afraid his roommate would see and call him out on it. The truth was that Phil didn’t want to give Thor up at all, no matter how often he had to leave his room to regain control over his breathing. If he was lucky, no one would even see his posters, and he’d be able to keep her.

So, on Monday, Phil wandered around campus looking for the least frequented places he could find, and taped the posters up where no one was likely to see them. At one point, he even taped one beneath someone else’s, to make it appear older than it actually was.

He grew more and more anxious as the day wore on, and each time someone walked by while he was trying to post the stupid flyers, he backed away and changed his mind. There were too many interested looks and far too little hiding places to satisfy Phil’s needs.

However, as Phil placed the final one down on the door near one of his roommate’s classrooms, he sighed in relief that it was over. Now all he had to do was go home, play with Thor, avoid any phone calls, wait a week, and then tear down the posters.

\--

Phil didn’t get home until late, but he was glad to see Thor there waiting for him, asleep, on his bed, and wondered what he was going to do with himself if he lost the sweet little kitten. As it was, he didn’t plan on it, and he set his backpack on the ground before plonking himself down on his bed.

“Hey, Thor,” he cooed as he scooped the tiny bundle of fur up and into his arms, scratching under her chin just the way she liked it. “I’m home,” he told her softly, smiling down at her cute little face.

Without waiting a beat, she reached up to bat at Phil’s nose, and Phil laughed at the same time as he started to sneeze. Immediately, he placed the kitten back down onto his duvet, and promptly left his room to reign in the reaction.

“Saw the posters. Nice work,” his roommate suddenly announced from behind him, and Phil very nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Yeah, I’m sure we’ll have a call in no time!” Phil responded, plastering on a fake smile.

“No need!” Thomas enthused. “My friend, Dan, told me today that he’s been looking for a low maintenance pet. I told him to come on over anytime. He said he’d drop by tomorrow. You’ll be home, right?” he asked, and Phil could do nothing but smile and nod awkwardly.

The minute Thomas had left, Phil turned back to his room.

Well, there went his plan then.

He hung his head as he went back to Thor’s side and pressed his face into her warm fur. When she began to purr, Phil wondered how he was going to come to terms with losing her. It had only been four days, but already, he was attached.

Thomas was right, though. Phil couldn’t keep her, and it was better for her to get a proper home.

\--

“Hey, you must be Phil,” a tall, brown haired man introduced the minute Phil had opened the door. Phil very nearly slammed it right back in his face. Instead, he sighed.

“Yeah,” he responded, defeated. “You must be Dan.”

The brown haired man nodded, but licked his lips awkwardly as Phil didn’t move to invite him inside. Brown eyes bore into blue as Phil tried to work up the courage to deal with the situation. He still didn’t want to give up Thor, no matter how right the decision was.

“I don’t want to get rid of my cat!” he suddenly burst out, jamming his eyes closed as his fingers clenched around the door frame. “Please don’t take my cat!”

There was silence. Neither boy said anything as Phil tried to steady his suddenly hectic breathing.

“Hey, mate, are you alright?” Dan finally asked him, touching Phil on the shoulder tentatively. Phil’s eyes flew open.

“I just…don’t want to give you my cat,” Phil mumbled, and then moved aside with a sigh to allow Dan to enter his apartment. “Come on in, then,” he offered.

Dan stepped in awkwardly, shuffling his feet as Phil closed the front door and then following after him as he led Dan into the very tiny, cramped lounge. He offered Dan a seat on the couch, and then left the room to go get them some tea.

When he returned, it was to find Dan awkwardly trying to maintain his limbs on Phil’s miniature couch.

“If you don’t want to give up your cat, I don’t have to take it,” Dan assured Phil the minute he’d realized Phil was back in the room. Phil’s hands were trembling as he placed down his mug of tea in front of him. “Thomas just said –“

“I know,” Phil cut him off. “It’s not that. Thomas is right,” he admitted to Dan, his own mug of tea clasped in cold hands. “It’s just that I’m allergic to cats, and Thomas hates pets, so I don’t really have a choice. I’ve been deluding myself all weekend thinking I could avoid any potential callers and keep her, but, eventually, my allergies are just going to get worse anyway,” Phil explained, sitting down in the chair across from Dan.

“I haven’t quite come to terms with losing her, that’s all,” he continued lamely, peering up into warm brown eyes. It was then that Phil realized how attractive his potential caller was, and he immediately flushed.

 _Well done, Phil. You’ve made a complete fool out of yourself and it hasn’t even been five minutes yet_ , he thought to himself as he dropped his gaze to his cup of tea.

Dan cleared his throat.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I promise I’ll be a great owner…and, if you want, you can always come to visit?” he offered. Phil’s head immediately snapped up at that, only to find that Dan was flushed as well, and refusing to meet Phil’s gaze.

“Really?” Phil asked, a slow grin starting to take over his face at the prospect. “You’d really do that for me?”

“Of course,” Dan assured him, cheeks pink as he finally turned back to Phil. “I don’t see why not. She can still be your pet, and I’ll just pet sit for you,” he proposed, starting to grin as well.

“Deal!” Phil shouted excitedly, immediately jumping up from the couch and rushing into his room.

When he returned, he had Thor in his arms, sleeping peacefully.

“This is Thor. She’s usually a raging lunatic, but she’s tired now. I have cat food and bowls you can take with you, and I’ve already potty trained her! Oh, I’ve got the cat box and the pooper scooper with me as well. Did you want to hold her?” Phil rambled as Dan got up from the couch to make his way over to Phil.

“She’s so cute,” Dan eventually responded, reaching out to stroke his fingers down her soft little forehead. “But I can’t believe you named her Thor!” he teased, looking up at Phil with a shit eating grin. Phil pouted, and swatted Dan on the arm.

“Hey, Thor’s a great name! She’ll be a feisty little warrior fit to be king!” Phil joked back, eyes sparkling as he looked at Dan.

“I’m sure she will be,” Dan agreed, and their gazes locked once again. Phil couldn’t help but flush once more, but he didn’t look away. Unexplained tension filled the space between them, and before Phil knew it, he realized he’d been unconsciously leaning in

Straightening up, he said “Thank you for doing this,” in a soft voice.

“It’s honestly no problem,” Dan responded, fingers brushing over Phil’s as the man pulled away as well. “I could really use the company.”

When Dan left a few minutes later with Thor and all of her stuff, Phil couldn’t help but wonder whose company Dan was looking forward to most.

\--

“Did Dan drop by?” Thomas asked that night as he returned to their apartment, take-away in his hands.

Phil was sat on the sofa in their lounge, TV on low as he contemplated the attractive stranger he’d met that day.

“Yeah. He took Thor home a few hours ago,” Phil responded distractedly.

“That’s good. Want me to keep you updated on Thor’s progress, then?” Thomas teased, but it was good natured, and Phil knew it. They weren’t exactly close, but they were friends.

“No thanks,” Phil answered, finally looking up at him. “Dan offered for me to come visit whenever I like.”

Thomas paused his movements then, and turned to glance at Phil with an upturned quirk to his lips.

“Oh, is that right?” he asked.

“What?” Phil asked back, blushing and turning to hide his face.

“Oh, nothing,” Thomas singsonged as he made his way into their kitchen. “But he’s bi, you know. You  might actually have a chance,” he teased.

“Shut up!” Phil shot back, groaning as he flushed harder and fell over on the sofa in an attempt to bury himself into its soft fabric. “I just want to see Thor!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Phil,” Thomas replied.

But Phil couldn’t deny that the news was a relief.

\--

Dan answered his door in nothing but pajama bottoms, and Phil’s eyes immediately bugged wide at the sight. Far from being uncomfortable, he was trying his hardest not to stare.

Dan’s chest was a smooth expanse of incredibly tanned skin, unblemished and opposite of Phil’s in that it was completely void of chest hair.

It took all of ten seconds for Dan to realize what was happening and to quickly flush red, crossing his arms over his chest as he moved out of Phil’s way and invited him in.

“It’s like, 2 in the afternoon Dan. I thought surely you’d be awake by now,” Phil teased in an attempt to avoid the awkward situation that was Dan hovering around in his apartment, shirtless.

“I was up till 5 on the internet,” was Dan’s excuse as he shuffled his feet, avoiding Phil’s gaze.

Then, Thor came bounding around a corner, alerted by the sound of Phil’s voice, and for a moment, Phil forgot all about the very attractive, shirtless man beside him.

“Thor!” Phil exclaimed excitedly, crouching down to bat the tiny kittens fighting paws with a finger. The kitten was already meowing at him, clearly happy to see him, as Dan mumbled a “be right back,” and disappeared from the room.

He was back fairly quickly, but Phil didn’t notice him right away. He was too busy crouching on the floor, fingers soft against Thor’s warm fur, to realize that Dan was watching him, propped up against the doorway of the room.

When he did notice, however, he flushed dark red and stood quickly, scooping Thor up and into his arms immediately.

Of course, that’s when his allergies decided to kick in, and Phil was suddenly sneezing uncontrollably to Dan’s amusement.

“Don’t – achoo - laugh!” Phil whined, placing Thor back down on Dan’s sofa and flapping his arms about as he sneezed once again.

“I can’t help it, it’s cute,” Dan replied, and immediately flushed at the words. Phil was too busy to respond, but he could feel his own cheeks flushing equally as red. For his part, though, it was easier to hide.

He was sure his face was blotchy from his allergens already.

As Phil’s sneezing finally calmed down, he said “I’m not cute!” as indignantly as he could manage, trying to save face for both of them.

“But you kind of are,” Dan replied anyway, gaze averted but voice sincere. Then he changed the subject, kind of. “The fact that it hasn’t been two days and you’ve already decided to drop by for a visit adds to my theory,” he mumbled, and then he turned to grin at Phil with a slightly flirty look in his eyes.

“I can’t help but wonder: who were you more excited to see?” Dan asked, eyebrow quirked and suddenly confident. Phil didn’t answer. He was too busy staring wide-eyed at Dan.

Then the other boy burst into laughter, saying “I’m kidding!” and Phil joined him, though he was almost certain the other boy hadn’t been kidding at all.

\--

Phil’s untimely visits began to grow more and more frequent, until he was spending most of his free time at Dan’s.

The two didn’t share a schedule, but Phil hardly minded. If Dan wasn’t home when Phil showed up, he’d occupy himself with his 3DS while sitting outside Dan’s door until the other man did come home.

If Dan was just about to leave, he’d let Phil in first, throwing directions over his shoulder for if he left before Dan came home, and then was gone, practically trusting a complete stranger to occupy his space while he wasn’t home. Phil was as respectful as he could be in response to that.

If Dan had just woken up, he often greeted Phil at the door in nothing but pajama pants, but was quick to get dressed and join Phil in his lounge. In fact, Dan most often joined Phil in the lounge, either eating breakfast while watching Phil, joining him in his antics with Thor, or playing video games with him while Thor napped in Phil’s lap.

More often than not, Phil lost those games, his allergies acting up in the least convenient of times (and if Phil played most of those reactions up, in an attempt to save face, well…no one had to know).

They got on well, and for that, Phil was grateful.

He’d been afraid of how Dan’s arrangement was going to work out in the beginning, but was now comfortable enough to share his personality with Dan.

From time to time, they even flirted, and Dan always looked on Phil with surprise in his eyes when Phil flirted back.

It never went beyond that, though, and that frustrated Phil. He wanted, _craved_ more, with Dan, but he didn’t know how to go about getting that.

It wasn’t that he was inexperienced, nor was it that he was particularly shy. No, Phil was just incredibly _awkward_ , and more often than not tripped over his words and his meanings to a ridiculous degree. It was almost impossible to get across his true meaning, when he wasn’t _just_ flirting, and Dan seemed to take the flirting as nothing more than a little bit of fun.

So, at this point, all Phil could really do, was wait.

\--

It was on one of those days when Dan was too tired to play with Thor that something finally happened.

They were settled in on the sofa together, watching a movie, a duvet settled over both of their shoulders. Thor was sleeping peacefully on Phil’s lap, while Dan dosed off nearby. Their thighs were nearly touching, and Phil was aching to close that space between them, but he didn’t want to disturb either Thor, or Dan’s, sleep, so he didn’t.

Instead, he contented himself with staring at Dan’s face, a soft smile gracing his lips at the softness of his features in his sleep.

They’d gotten close over the course of the last few months. Phil knew that some nights, Dan was plagued by fits of existential crisis’, leading to him spending the majority of the next day in a sort of half sleep in an attempt to drown out the negative thoughts inside his head.

Phil knew that no one could really help him, other than just being by his side, and allowing him to talk when he needed to, or be left alone if that’s what he felt was best.

Still, Phil was glad to see the peaceful look on his face that only came when he’d finally exhausted all of the negative thoughts from out of his head, and hoped that maybe, just maybe, it was partly due to Phil that he was finally okay this afternoon.

Phil was so deep in thought, he almost didn’t notice it when Dan’s eyes slowly opened. When he did, he immediately flushed, and dropped his gaze.

He heard the duvet rustle beside him, and suddenly, Dan was in his face, his fingers cupping Phil’s jaw gently.

There was sleepiness in Dan’s eyes that almost explained his actions, but also a tenseness that let Phil know Dan was completely aware of what he was doing. They stared at each other, brown meeting blue, and leaned in ever so slightly.

Of course, that was the moment Phil’s allergies decided to kick in, and he squeezed his eyes shut quickly, yanking his hand out of Dan’s hold just in time to turn his head and sneeze violently.

The sneezing didn’t end for a good few minutes, coughs rattling Phil’s chest a few times as well, and by the time he’d turned back to Dan, the other male was curled up uncomfortably in his seat.

Phil’s eyes were watering, but he was also suddenly very determined.

“I guess you’re allergic to me too, then, huh?” Dan asked, voice teasing, but quiet as he avoided Phil’s gaze.

Phil smirked.

“Maybe, but obviously I’m not very good at staying away from the things I’m allergic too,” he teased, scooping up Thor in his hands as an example, and scooting over slightly so that his thigh was touching Dan’s.

Depositing the now disgruntled, but very awake Thor, onto the ground, Phil turned his body, and reached out to curl his fingers around the curve of Dan’s hip, drawing the younger man in closer.

He was done with the teasing, and the flirting.

“Where were we?” he mumbled, eyes on Dan’s lips as he leaned into kiss him. “Right about here, I think,” he added, and then stopped when they were a breath apart.

Dan was staring at him, cheeks flushed a brilliant red, but eyes half lidded.

“Yeah, I think this is about right,” he added, reaching up to cup Phil’s jaw again, and then they were kissing. Finally, gloriously kissing, and it was better than anything Phil had ever imagined.

\--


End file.
